Never Trust Edward
by IceElementalV1
Summary: Fanfic for my friend Brian,sucky summary sorry,a fanfic between Emmett,Jake,Sam,Seth,Jasper&Edward,Edward not in it alot,but anyways read it please?Rated M.Fanfic is completed.


Never Trust Edward

Fanfic for Brian(thorn)my good friend

Charries:emmett,jake,seth,sam,jazz&edward

yaoi,don't like don't read

A/N:minor drug use

~Emmett POV~

Carlisle&Esme were not home&where I don't know,Rose is gone off shopping with Alice&Bella-such a stupid human,can't even walk without killing herself or injuring herself,I don't know why Alice does this for anyways,oh well.-In my room we were all sitting in a circle,it was me,my brothers Jasper&Edward and the two shapeshifters Jacob&Sam, at first wasn't they willing,but Jasper convinced them-gotta love him-We was all lounging around bored out of our dammed minds,when Edward 's voice broke our thoughts of whatever we was thinking of''Hey,I got some green stuff we can try.''Trying to do anything to not be bored we all nodded our heads-hell whatever it is can't kill us,well it'll have affects on the wolves but not us vamps.-Edward got up&left,I felt my eyes lingering on his jeaned butt,I watched as it swayed as he walked out of my room&then to the left to his room,I then turned to see Jasper's eyes dark&heard him growl-oh sorry jasper,its not my fault that you screwed up&pissed off Alice,not my fault you haven't had any in 6 months,serves you right actually.-Edward came back with a quart sized pint-sized zip locked baggie with the green stuff Edward promised us-wow he pulled through,for once-I heard Edward growl&I just shrugged him off,Edward laughed because he was staring at Jasper,who was currently glowering at me''Jazz, this is something we don't wanna miss,so go and get the recorder from Alice's room&don't delay either.''Edward said with a smirk placed upon his lips,everyone in the room knew what Edward meant by&we erupted into loud laughter,when we was done,Jasper had returned&was glowering like hell at us&we laughed even more&then became calm because he came back''Way to kill the mood Jasper,way to kill it.''I said smugly,&Jasper just smiled''its fun screwing with your emotions,trust me it is.'

~Edward POV~

I set everything out,took the green stuff out,rolled it up&lit it up.I took a small hit off the joint&passed it along to Emmett,of course wanting to be tough took a big hit,Jasper set everything up&hit record,he trudged back to his seat that was next to Sam,who had just took a big hit as well&then handed it to Jasper so he can take a took a medium sized hit&then got up reached up&over Sam's lap to pass it along to Jacob,who was sitting next to me on my right side.I then picked up on Sam's thoughts-Jasper move you moroooooooon,god that feels sooooo good-I smirked I guessed as Jasper was sitting back down his hand lingered a bit where Sam's cock lay nestled in his jeaned shorts,Some things I hear are good,for instance,Sam loves Jasper&some not as Rose who was complaining that Emmett wasn't good in bed lately-didn't wanna hear that Rose.-Jake took it from Jasper&took a big hit as well&then passed it along to me,I took barely a hit-incase you haven't figured it out yet,I'm getting them high to see what their gunna do&then incase they don't belive me I have the recorder for a reason.-I then passed it own to Emmett,we kept on passing it around until it was gone&everyone was stoned&I wasn't,the room was foggy&cloudy,so I got up&opened a window,Emmett was roasting in the heated room-why I don't even know.-Emmett stood up&removed all his clothing except his boxers,they were black with little red roses on them-wow,now I know whose the man in that relationship,pathetic Emmett,that's sad and pathetic.-I then sensed a sudden pull,a urge,a yearning if you will that was coming from Jacob,then I tuned in on his thoughts-My god,I'm hard already just by staring at his near nakedness.-

~Jake POV~

I shudder&feel my nipples harden&my cock as well when I saw Emmett strip down to his the room swirled around me,I closed my eyes&took deep breaths,I squeeked when I felt cool air on my neck,I thought it was Emmett,but when I opened my eyes&shook my head slowly free of the cobwebs,I saw that it was Edward near me,I growled&thought-what do you want?-Edward whispered lightly in my ear''I know you want my brother&Sam wants your move or he'll be gone forever.''My eyebrows were now raised&I thought-Sam wants Jasper?-Edward nodded his head.I sighed&then swallowed some air&got up&went to the big teddybear like Emmett,straddling his lap,facing him.

~Edward POV~

I was amazed at what Jake just did,I got up&went to Jazz's side&crouched down&told him Sam wants smirked&then I headed back to my spot,but stayed standing then went to the window,closed it&then left the room&stood outisde watching,waiting for the events to unfold.

~Sam POV~

I whined&whimpered when Jasper stood up&sat in my lap facing me&had straddled my lap as well.I had watched Jakey do the same to Emmett&then I focused on the honey-colored vampire on my lap.I almost leap out of skin when I feel his cold lips be placed on my warm flesh of my cold lips of Jasper began to suckle,I moaned&my cock thickened,I grabbed his ass harshly&earned a groan from Jasper.I then felt his tongue flick out&gently&gingerly dance across my flesh,I threw my head back&growled deeply,Jasper smirked&ground his hips down both moaned in ectasy as our clothed hard cocks were grounded harshly against each other.

~Emmett POV~

I was watching what my brother was doing to Sam&was getting hard&Jake felt it.I let out a little squeek of surprise when Jake's lush lips enveloped my nipples&i felt his tongue caress my nipples making them oh so hard.I moaned when I felt Jake's hand slip under my boxers&gently stroke my hard cock.I closed my eyes to relish in the gentle feelings&touches Jake was giving 's weight shifted,I opened my eyes&I saw Jake strip himself of his t-shirt,at the sight of his abs I swear I started to primal urges kicked in,I grabbed Jake&went to the floor&traced his muscles with my cold tongue.I felt him shudder at the touch&him moan out my name''Emmett.'I reached up&pinched his nipples,Jake yipped out&then gripped my head&pulled me to him&locked lips with me,I moaned into the kiss.I felt Jake's tongue poke at my plump,cold lips.I didn't hesistate&I opened my mouth&his tongue darted in&explored my cold cavernous was like fire&ice between us,me always cold&him always warm.A spark randomly flew between us,I heat&him cold.

~Jasper POV~

I was amazed at my little brother's actions,since their emotions were running wild,it was having effects on me, moved&lowered me to the ground.I wrapped my legs around his waist&my arms around his neck,pulling his head closer to me,shivers went up&down my spine when he growled near my ear,I moaned out because tha felt sooo good'Sam,do that again.'Sam smirked&breathed gently on my ear&then began nibbling on it.I squeezed my legs together tighter&making Sam growl as our cocks were meshed against each other.I made Sam strip&had him slowly strip me.

~Sam POV~

I jsut stripped down completely&I was completely hard&standing to attention,Jasper smiled coyly,he then willed me to strip him down,I did&he too was hard&standing erect.I slowly slid down&took him into my mouth&worked him good,long,& thrashed about&kept bucking his up,trying to choke me.I sucked long&hard on him,grating my teeth against it,pressing my vein on the grasped my hair&skull&held on tightly as he began thrusting up&harder til he screamed my name out in ectasty as he erupted in my he was spent,I pulled off&rubbed my jaw,I fell onto my back&rested,I yipped&jumped up to see Jasper's eyes dark&him sucking on my cock,he worked it so well,I lolled my head to the side,I felt my body lock up&then fall into a deep casam,my body spasamed as I came,I moaned out''Jasper..."Jasper pulled off,leaned up&placed a kiss on my lips,I pulled him closer to me&out teeth clashed&our tongues danced in a exotic dance.I pulled away to breathe&he nuzzled his head against my neck.

~Jake POV~

I was panting as I just watched what Sam&Jasoer had just done,Emmett sucked on two fingers&coated it with saliva,he stuck one finger inside of me&started pumping in&out.I growled&hissed out in pain,Emmett then stuck in his other finger,he then started to stretch me,it felt weird yet so pulled out his 2 fingers,then he licked his palm&coated his cock&then slowly pushed himself in.I howled out in pain,Emmett covered my mouth with pushed all the way in til his cock hit my prostate,I was panting as I was trying to get used to the big thick 's lips left mine&his pink tongue ran over his lips,my cock thickened&throbbed at the pulled out so far&then pushed back in.I groaned&whispered'more.'Emmett again licked his lips&starting pounding inside of body was now slick with sweat after 10 minutes of wer winking in&out of my eyes,my walls tightened&my body locked up,I spasmed as I spilled my seed all over my abs,with a grunt&one final thrust Emmett's hot seeds filled me up&started to leak pulled up,&licked my stomach clean,he then layed down next to me,I then nuzzled up next to him,lips together&tongues dancing.

~Jasper POV~

I slid down&coated Sam's cock with my saliva,I positioned my pucker over his cock&slowly slid down,I started raising up&down on his raised up&grapsed my hips harshly&started bucking his hips up to meet me thrust for thrust.I leaned over&suckled on both his started to thrust faster&groaned&spilled his seeds inside of me,I went a little longer until I coated his abs with my seeds,I lifted up&off,licked his abs clean&had to go out hunting,so I left.

~Sam POV~

I was depressed that Jasper left me,I then sidled over to Jake,I then heard a soft moan,my cock,Jake's&Emmett's too jumped to attention to the soft little mewls we were hearing.''Show yourself.''I then peeked his head in&then moved into the doorway of Emmett's hand was playing with a nipple&the other hand was stroking his cock.I was amazed at Seth,I sat up&bade Seth to come here&he did,I expertly took his big cock in my mouth,working it till I tasted his essence coat my then went down to his knees&took my cock into his small mouth&worked me well until I came.

~Seth POV~

I just gave Sam,my pack leader a blowjob,he then layed on his back&pulled me ontop of him,he then thrusted up into me,I yipped&started to pant heavily&then I gently raked my nails over my nipples turning me on even came over&then slid into me,stretching me to the max.I yelped out in pain''I'm amazed you've never done this before,its all hot,tight,painful,but its so hot&goooood.''I moaned out at the end when they started to move not in sync.I groaned out''Gawd,soooo hawt!.I was now panting heavily.

~Jake POV~

I was watching the sight,gotten hard&stroked my cock.I went up behind Emmett&fucked him hard,it was a big fuckfest,Sam released first,then Seth,then Emmett&then me.I then pulled out&got dressed&so did everyone highness faded&Edward came in laughing.

~Edward POV~

I was laughing''Boys have fun?''Everyone else was confused''nevermind,I'm not going to explain,just watch&see.''I shut off the recorder&plugged it into Emmett's big flat screen watched it all&I watched with was dumbfounded.I got up&left all the while laughing.

The End

* * *

Never Trust Edward with Your Thoughts

~QueenofDarkness18


End file.
